gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn
Dawn Appearance She has green, slightly ruffled short hair with lighter green splotches in some areas similar to Izuku Midoriya, green eyes, and pale skin, with freckles on her cheeks. Her clothes consist of a yellow, tied up scarf, a green, slightly oversized coat, buttoned up with yellow buttons. She wears green poofy shorts, and green socks with dark green shoes. She also has a dark green saiyan tail. Personality Dawn is an overly childish, innocent, and happy girl. She doesn't understand most things, and handles stuff like the death of complete strangers extremely well to the point of not caring. She's very easily excitable and hyperactive, very fun loving and eager to do just about anything. This doesn't mean she's incapable of realizing when she should take things seriously, however, and can get serious and overly protective of things if need be. In addition, she's not very good at telling right from wrong. She's the kind of person whose always smiling. This is extremely evident whenever she's battling somebody, which, speaking of, fights get her very riled up and excited. She's often eager to fight, something she somewhat picked up from her father, however, she has been taught by The Reaper not to go and randomly beat up others. She can be shown to be affected by some things. While she doesn't care if strangers are killed or hurt, if someone she cares for or likes is hurt, or killed, she'll be affected by it, getting sad and depressed over it. Relationships Zod Her father. She looks up to him immensely, and often copies him due to wanting to be just like him (however, she doesn't know what that would indicate). They spend time together often. Gardenia Her mother. Dawn adores her a lot, and spends time with her when at home. She often carries around food made by her, most notably carrots with healing properties Gardenia made for her so that she could avoid getting hurt badly. Ion Schurke A good friend of hers, despite them being of different associations. Due to Ion being a villain in training, and her being a hero in training, she's vowed to one day arrest him once she's the greatest hero. Katsuki Bakugo (Brianandthemike's) Someone whom she's pretty close to. She considers Bakugo to be her uncle, often calling him 'Uncle Kacchan' (at his request after she called him 'Uncle'), and often spends time with him due to him coming over from time to time. Marie Her half-sister, she's very close to her and really loves her, often times getting really excited at her mere appearance. They spend a lot of time together, and have vowed to become heroes together, something they have taken very literally, as they have arrested and beat up the Reaper before. The Reaper A friend of hers, as well as her mentor. She has a mixed relationship with him, but they're on good terms. Reaper taught her a lot of things, like not to randomly beat up people, not to kill people unless absolutely needed, and also taught her how to fight. They both have fought each other as well, mostly because he technically is a villain, due to him killing people for contracts. Despite this, they're good friends. Keyla Another good friend of hers, whom she relates to because they're both young. She's slightly jealous of her, but regardless, likes her and cares for her a ton. DIO A man she admires and finds very cool. She sees him often, due to him appearing in her home often, presumably to visit Zod. Powers Dawn is immensely powerful for her age, and most of this power comes from her being a half-saiyan, as well as being the daughter of all powerful Zod, who she inherited most of her strength from. She has super human strength, being able to punch a rock and absolutely demolish it (though not without recoil) and uproot a tree with ease. She can pick up and carry any normal adult, and throw them. She also has a few other powers inherited from Zod, including: * Eat Sweet (喰吐器官, īto Suīto): Eat anything skill. * Fighting Fang (無垢な牙, Faitingu Fangu): Lengthen fangs skill. * Feather Complex (翼を砕砕, Fezā Konpurekkusu): Grow wings skill. (Her most used ability) * Quin Sentence (文節動物, Kuin Sentensu): Talk to animal skill. * Ivy Love (蔦笑わない愛情, Aibii Rabu): Make ivy grow skill. * Brain Break (脳と言えない, Burein Bureiku): Brainwashing skill. And, along with this, she was taught Nen by Hisoka. She is an enhancer, and most times, uses Nen to make her punches have more impact. She has awful defense due to being a practical toddler, and can easily be punted, punched, shot, etc., though she has extremely high pain tolerance, being able to ignore her bullet wounds and in some cases literally rip out bullets from where she was shot. She's not very hard to kill either. Her biggest weakness as well is her tail, which if pulled, makes her lose all power for a short amount of time, and become immobilized. Though, this awful defense might be a kind of blessing, because if she gets beat to near death and healed, her power increases. This has happened a few times, because she's not a very good fighter despite her immense strength. Trivia * She really adores chocolate. * Her and Zod went grave digging once. * Because of Zod, she's kind of convinced she's a monkey. * She has a never ending appetite. * Dawn has an incredible disdain and hatred for hobos, who she thinks are just people who are homeless and lurk around her mother and father's house. * Her hobbies include playing with the backyard garden hose, and flying throughout the sky. * Brain Break, her brainwashing power, is ironically, the same one Zod used to originally brainwash Gardenia into loving him. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Young Characters